El Chisme del Año
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Byakuya desea jugarle una broma pesada a Naraku y a su asistente personal, Kagura, basándose en un chisme que corre por ahí. Para esto se ha hecho de un par de aliados en el complot, pero al final se dará cuenta de que las cosas son más graves de lo que parecen. [Regalo para Morgan, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Dedicatoria: fic escrito especialmente para Morgan, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Sé que tu cumple pasó hace unos días, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de escribir algo para ti. Me has hecho jodidamente feliz con tus historias, te considero una de las mejores fickers del fandom en español de Inuyasha, y además una buena amiga. Espero que este pequeño fic te agrade.**

**Advertencias: ligero lime.**

* * *

**El Chisme del Año**

—¿Y por qué habríamos de ayudarte a hacerla de Cupido?

La chica, a pocos metros de distancia, jugueteó con unas afiladas tijeras para cortar cabello. Con aire despreocupado, comenzó a darles vuelta peligrosamente con su dedo índice. Frente a ella, sentados en un sofá, Bankotsu y Byakuya echaron la cabeza hacia atrás al ver el movimiento, pensando que en cualquier momento se le escaparían las tijeras y le darían en un ojo a alguien.

—No deberías hacer eso, es peligroso —afirmó Byakuya alzando una ceja. Yura soltó una carcajada muy poco recatada.

—No tan peligroso como lo que traes entre manos.

—En realidad, es bastante tonto, no peligroso —corrigió Bankotsu, echando primero una mirada a Byakuya, y luego una a Yura, con cierta coquetería. Admiró por un momento sus largas piernas cruzadas, en gran parte visibles por la minifalda negra que usaba. Luego volvió a fijar los ojos en Byakuya, molesto—. A mi tu hermano no me paga para hacer estas cosas.

Byakuya abrió la boca dramáticamente y se golpeó las rodillas, mirando a ambos como si no lo creyera. Casi pensaba que no era la atrevida de Yura y el fanático del riesgo de Bankotsu con quienes hablaba.

—¿Hablan en serio? ¿Tonto, peligroso? —Sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Vamos, será divertido! Pensé que les gustaba el riesgo, por eso los elegí para ser mis cómplices.

—¿Divertido conseguirle novia a Naraku? ¿Para qué diablos quieres hacer eso? —Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos—. Especialmente tratándose de la mujer con la cual pretendes emparejarlo.

—Pienso que sí sería divertido, pero… ¿para qué? —habló Yura, soltando las tijeras. Enseguida tomó un raro juego de dedos, aparentemente, hecho de hilos negros; en realidad se trataban de cabellos atados de punta a punta, un juego que ella misma había creado con el cabello que cortaba a las clientas de la estética. Comenzó a hacer caprichosas formas con ellos, manipulándolos con sus dedos, entretenida. Hace media hora que la estética había cerrado, pero habían llegado Byakuya (cliente habitual y con quien tenía importantes conocidos en común) junto a ese hombre llamado Bankotsu, que para proponerle algo. La presencia de Kanna estaba alejada en otra de las sillas, impasible y serena, completamente indiferente a lo que se gestaba frente a ella.

—¿Acaso quieres ser tío? —inquirió Bankotsu alzando una ceja. Byakuya resopló. ¿Sólo él era el único travieso ahí?

—Claro que no, pero… pienso que podríamos armarla en grande si nos unimos. De vez en cuando Naraku se merece una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿no les parece?

Bankotsu y Yura se miraron –ahora en serio- pensándoselo un poco. Naraku era una persona tan insufrible como casi imposible de predecir, eficaz en su trabajo y bastante tramposo, con muchos enemigos; era una suerte que a ellos los tratara más o menos bien, y eso sólo porque les sacaba algo. Aún así, era raro que no tuviera especialmente algo contra ellos. No era nada común por parte de Naraku, así que se podría decir que tenían suerte.

Bankotsu trabajaba para Naraku, haciéndole diversos encargos, un poco (a veces bastante) sucios, _trabajitos_ que a Naraku parecía darle flojera hacerlos por él mismo. Yura había sido algo así como su novia, y se habían conocido gracias a Byakuya, aunque nunca fue un secreto para nadie que Yura sólo había estado con él por su deslumbrante melena, y que él había aceptado de buena gana esa "relación" con la rara chica sólo porque lo alababa y se divertía sin compromisos. Cuando Yura se puso muy maniática con el asunto del cabello, las cosas terminaron.

Pero si había algo que la mayoría de la gente que conocía a Naraku, odiaban de él, eran esos aires de grandeza que se daba, aunque a simple vista fuera formal, encantador y hasta educado. A pesar de las apariencias, Byakuya no era de palo. Siempre tuvo presente que se vengaría de su hermano mayor, quien aseguraba que los hermanos menores nacían para ser víctimas del más grande. Jerarquías y cadena alimenticia era como le gustaba llamarlo. Era como si Naraku fuera una araña y él una simple polilla, siempre amenazado con ser devorado. Había esperado muchos años por ese día, por el día en que se presentara ante él una razón o acontecimiento que pudiera aprovechar para provocar que Naraku hiciera el ridículo. Tantos años aguantando el papel del hermano menor indefenso, siempre a sus órdenes y sujeto a sus pesadas bromas, como ponerle en su cama tarántulas o picarle los ojos. A veces lo hizo pasar malos ratos. Ya se merecía algo de vuelta.

—Pues yo no tengo problemas con Naraku. Sólo es muy mandón —razonó Bankotsu.

—Yo tampoco. Lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar… nunca funcionan mis relaciones con los hombres —agregó Yura, haciéndose la apesadumbrada.

—Es difícil que tus relaciones con los hombres duren mucho tiempo cuando comienzas con tus ideas de querer trasquilarlos.

—Yo no tendría problema en que me trasquiles —dijo Bankotsu de manera sugerente, dirigiéndose a Yura y esbozando una sonrisa galante. Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa de coquetería y se irguió más en el asiento, apretando los brazos contra su pecho, haciendo que sus senos, de por si voluptuosos, resaltaran aún más por debajo del escote. No lo iba a negar, era una chica bastante liberal, sin muchos tabúes ni restricciones. El moreno era atractivo… por no decir que ese largo cabello trenzado le iba de maravilla.

No tardó en comenzar a preguntarse cómo luciría esa trenza, cortada de tajo, colgada en la pared de su habitación cual trofeo de caza.

—Déjalo ya, Bankotsu. No sabes en lo que te metes —le advirtió Byakuya en cuanto notó el intercambio de miradas y el brillo de lunática que saltó en las orbes de la estilista—. Imagínate, si Naraku salió huyendo de Yura…

—¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó haciéndose la inocente—. No soy peor que Kagura, a quien pretendes emparejar con tu hermano. A comparación de ella, yo soy un ángel.

—Oye, ¿y no te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Bankotsu! Que piropo más cliché —soltó Byakuya con una voz ligeramente chillona, haciendo que Bankotsu lo fulminara con la mirada, con las risas de Yura como música de fondo.

—¿Tú qué vas a saber de cómo tratar a las mujeres? Porque yo veo que tiras más para el otro lado… —contestó, pero aquello sólo logró sacarle una sonrisa picara a Byakuya—. Además, Yura tiene razón. ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarte? Sabes que siempre me ha gustado Kagura. ¿Por qué te ayudaría a emparejarla con alguien que no sea yo?

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que tú eras el chico del cual siempre hablaba? —preguntó Yura. No podía decir que tuviera una amistad verdaderamente profunda con Kagura, pero la chica aceptaba sus manías y podían hablar de sus cosas sin juzgarse. Así mismo, Kagura había conocido a Byakuya y a Naraku gracias a ella. Un buen día, Kagura, en la estética, conoció a Byakuya; como ella en ese tiempo estaba desempleada, Byakuya la recomendó con su hermano, quien necesitaba urgentemente una asistente personal lo suficientemente capaz (más que nada, capaz de aguantarle su mal humor, porque todas al final renunciaban o eran despedidas), pero aunque Naraku era insufrible para con sus empleados, jamás pensó que la actitud tan impulsiva y altanera de Kagura pudiera hacer corto circuito con la de Naraku de manera tan abrupta. Y ahora, aunque trabajaban juntos, se odiaban a muerte… o eso se suponía.

—Sí, ese soy yo. —Bankotsu derrochaba confianza—. ¿Y qué te contaba?

—Que eras bien fastidioso, arrogante, y que siempre te dabas aires de semental. Guapo, pero fastidioso.

Bankotsu se quedó de piedra ante la rápida confesión que soltó Yura, sin pudor ni discreción alguna.

—Oh, bueno, entonces eso significa que me encontraba atractivo.

Kanna miraba todo desde su lugar. Difícilmente entendía lo que pasaba. En realidad, sí lo entendía, pero no encontraba nada de divertido en la situación que la impulsara a sentirse interesada en participar. Sólo sabía que su jefe, Naraku, y que Kagura, su compañera de trabajo, estaban incluidos en aquel complot.

—Dejen de coquetearse por un momento y hablemos claro —pidió Byakuya deteniendo en seco las sugerentes sonrisas que ahora se mandaban esos dos.

—¿Hablar qué? —musitó Yura, haciendo ahora una estrella de múltiples puntas con el juego de cabellos—. Naraku y Kagura se odian, ella me ha dicho cuánto detesta a tu hermano. ¿Para qué quieres juntarlos? Sólo no renuncia porque necesita el empleo.

—Y además, ¿cómo lo harías? —la secundó Bankotsu.

—A menos que Naraku tenga alguna fantasía de ser amante de su secretaria.

—Tú debes saber más de ese tema que nosotros. —Bankotsu la miró, aún sonriendo y picado por la curiosidad—. ¿Naraku era… ya sabes… _perverso_?

Yura soltó una carcajada, haciendo memoria, divertida por la morbosidad del moreno.

—Bueno, era bastante…

—¡Hey! Ya sé que me gusta jugarle bromas de vez en cuando a mi hermano, pero no quiero escuchar detalles de su vida sexual —vociferó Byakuya con desesperación, levantando las manos—. Y además… respondiendo a sus preguntas, ¿qué cómo lo haría?

Yura y Bankotsu lo miraron, arqueando las cejas. Byakuya lucía demasiado confiado, seguramente tenía un as bajo la manga, o algo que lo impulsaba a planear semejante embrollo con toda esa seguridad, incluso para tener la seguridad de que ellos se prestarían a aquella emboscada.

—¿Acaso Kagura no te ha contado nada, Yura? Pensé que eran buenas amigas. —Byakuya sonrió de lado, mientras Yura lo mirada desconcertada.

—¿Contarme qué?

Tomó aire, le dirigió una mirada punzante a ambos, quienes ya estaban más que inmersos en la ansiedad, esperando escuchar alguna locura.

—De la fiesta. La fiesta que hace la firma cada año. No fue hace mucho, creo que el viernes pasado.

—Sí, Kagura me dijo que tendría que ir a la dichosa fiesta, aunque no quería. Iba porque Naraku se lo ordenó. Con eso de que es su asistente personal y la obliga a andar a todos lados con él —señaló sin quitar la vista de los cabellos.

—Lo sé. A mi aún me reprocha por haberla recomendado. Dijo que Naraku al principio no lucía tan malvado. Ahora también se queja de que Naraku la usa como su "_carta de presentación_". Siempre le dice que vaya con tacones altos.

—¡Deja ya de hacerla de emoción y suéltalo! —exigió Bankotsu, ligeramente emocionado por lo que podría escuchar. Si se mencionaba la palabra "fiesta" y los nombres de Naraku y Kagura en la misma oración, seguro daba para una charla muy larga.

—Bueno… yo sólo digo que esa pose de ambos de que se odian, puede que no sea tan verdadera. Sólo es un chisme que anda corriendo entre los empleados de la firma, pero nadie se atreve a peguntarle nada ni a Naraku, ni a Kagura. Todos temen el temperamento de ambos, así que no son más que cotilleos, aunque yo sí los creo capaces de…

—¡¿Tuvieron sexo?! —exclamaron al unisonó Bankotsu y Yura, casi abalanzándose sobre Byakuya, quien no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás. Kanna se limitó a levantar sólo un poco la mirada, pero no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto. Pasaba gran parte de su jornada laboral con Kagura y otra tanta con Naraku. Lo que pasara entre ellos no era ningún secreto para ella. Se podría decir que era la única que sabía la verdad, lo que verdaderamente había pasado el viernes pasado; Byakuya sólo especulaba, pero Kanna no soltaría nada, no se lo diría a nadie, no mientras no le preguntaran. Además no tenía porque hacerlo. Si su compañera de trabajo y su jefe tenían algo, era cosa de ellos.

—¡Diablos, no! O quién sabe… —Byakuya hizo como que lo pensaba un poco—. Sería bastante malo que tuvieran sexo. ¿Se imaginan si tuvieran un hijo? Sería un maldito demonio.

Se le enchinó la piel con la sola idea de convertirse en tío.

—Déjate de tonterías. ¿Cómo que no sabes?

—La cosa, es que los rumores dicen que esa noche, después de unas cuantas copas, Kagura y Naraku no lucían tan enfadados el uno con el otro. Ya hacía el final de la fiesta incluso andaban riendo —hizo una pausa, tratando de expresar lo más fielmente posible el chisme que corría por toda la firma de abogados—. Después, algunos cuantos se fueron a un bar, tomaron más, bailaron, y las malas lenguas dicen que Kagura y Naraku se besaron en la pista de baile.

Yura y Bankotsu soltaron la carcajada, sin creer mucho el detalle del beso.

—¡¿Naraku bailando?! —Yura se doblaba de la risa, agarrándose el vientre. Había perdido la figura de cabellos entre sus manos—. Si cuando salíamos era bien aburrido con eso. Prefería que yo me fuera a bailar con cualquier otro tipo, a que él me sacara a bailar.

—Yo pienso que le da pena. O tiene dos pies izquierdos —opinó Bankotsu ante la idea de imaginarse a un Naraku, posiblemente ebrio, bailando como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia en pleno antro.

—De Kagura te lo creo. Ella también estudió ballet, después de todo —agregó la estilista.

—Claro, pero, ¿quién no se desinhibe con unas cuantas copas encima? No importa que Naraku se las dé de muy duro. Yo estoy seguro de que sí se besaron.

Yura y Bankotsu se vieron unos instantes y después voltearon al principal conspiracionista.

—Puede ser… pero, ¿sólo por un beso ya piensas que son el uno para el otro? —Yura arqueó ambas cejas.

—No lo pienso, estoy seguro de que _son_ el uno para el otro —enfatizó—. Además, Naraku ya da flojera. No supera el hecho de que Kikyou nunca le hizo caso. Sólo quiero ser un buen hermano y ayudarlo a encontrar el amor.

Bankotsu por un momento pensó que aparecerían rosas y unicornios detrás de Byakuya, aunque eran claras sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿cuáles? jugarle una mala broma a su hermano y de paso a Kagura. Seguro que no era fácil ser el hermano menor de Naraku, supuso que le debía varias, y, después de todo, ese era el pasatiempo favorito de Byakuya: confundir a las personas, hacerles creer cosas que no eran y divertirse en silencio con la bellísima confusión que era capaz de crear. Incluso a veces dudaba de que realmente fuera homosexual; al menos Jakotsu siempre se quejaba de que Byakuya nunca le soltaba nada.

—Sí, claro. Y le quieres conseguir una novia que está bien loca —exclamó Bankotsu. Había tratado con Kagura, incluso había intentado cortejarla, pero la chica no era fácil. Su actitud podía hacer huir despavoridos a los cobardes.

—Kagura no está loca, sólo es un poco iracunda. La que está loca es Yura, y si mi hermano ya anduvo con ella, que no pueda andar con Kagura…

—¡Oye, yo no estoy loca! Deja de molestar con eso. Hay personas que tienen algún fetiche, es algo común. El mío es el cabello. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¿Tienes un fetiche con el cabello? ¿De verdad? —inquirió Bankotsu. Comenzaba a tomarse más en serio lo que le dijo Byakuya, que no se dejara llevar por los encantos de Yura, que a ella sólo le interesaba el cabello de los hombres. La aludida sonrió

—Claro. ¿Por qué crees que andaba con Naraku? —Amplió su coqueta sonrisa—. Por cierto, el tuyo es muy bonito… ¿Quieres un despunte? Cortesía de la casa —dijo con voz tentadora mientras tomaba las tijeras. Como si fuera una especie de dominatrix golpeando un látigo contra el suelo, abrió las tijeras de golpe un par de veces, creando un sonido afilado y metálico. Bankotsu se lo pensó un poco, pero era difícil decirle que no a una chica tan atractiva y lanzada como ella, que le mandaba esas miradas picaras y esas sonrisas, casi podía escucharla ronronear rogándole que se acercara. Se preguntó si no sería algún tipo de trampa, pero miró un instante a Byakuya, quien abrió los ojos como platos en señal de advertencia. Al final se negó. No era muy vanidoso, pero le gustaba su melena. Volvía locas a las chicas… aunque a veces, se dijo, parece que realmente atraía a unas verdaderamente locas.

—Cómo sea… sí, tienes razón, puede ser bastante divertido. Imagínate a esos dos enamorados el uno del otro. Qué pesadilla —dijo Bankotsu apresuradamente, tratando de desembarazarse de la situación—. Pero si quieres hacer algo con ese par, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? Dudo mucho que vayan a contarte sus líos amorosos. Ellos son muy herméticos.

—Es cierto. Si pasó algo, Kagura no me comentó nada, y por lo visto a ti, tu hermano, tampoco.

Byakuya sonrió, derrochando una confianza suprema. Le echó una mirada a Kanna, quien cruzó su vista con él, y amplió su sonrisa. Hasta ahora, todo iba de maravilla.

—¿Y por qué creen que he traído a Kanna?

Ambos miraron a la chica albina sentada al otro extremo del salón, en completo silencio, como si no los notara. Habían olvidado que estaba ahí. A simple vista era una chica linda, su albinismo le daba una apariencia etérea, como fuera de este mundo, y lucía demasiado joven para su edad, pero su indiferencia a absolutamente todo y su mirada vacía resultaba tétrica.

—Kanna, linda, ¿nos harías un favor? —La joven comenzó a darse cuenta por dónde iban las cosas. Le echó un vistazo a la bolsa que descansaba a un lado de ella, y entendió por qué Byakuya le había pedido que llevara su computadora consigo. Vaya, y ella que había aceptado ir sólo porque Byakuya le dijo que era un encargo de Naraku. No había discusión, el hermano de su jefe era un artista del engaño, así como Naraku era un maestro de la manipulación.

Yura y Bankotsu seguían confundidos, sin entender cuál sería el papel de la chica en todo ese asunto.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —murmuró la joven con voz delgada y serena. Aún así, pareció hacer eco en el salón casi vacío. A esa hora de la noche el centro comercial estaba por cerrar.

Byakuya miró a sus dos cómplices, que aún se veían confundidos, y dijo con voz firme.

—Kanna no trabaja para Naraku por nada. En realidad es una hacker. Me reservo los detalles del por qué Naraku confía tanto en ella y qué clase de trabajos le manda, pero es excelente en su trabajo. Una verdadera fanática de todo aquello que sustituya el contacto humano.

—¿En serio eres una hacker? —exclamó Bankotsu dirigiéndose a la chica, sorprendido. La conocía, pero nunca supo en realidad por qué Naraku confiaba tanto en ella y por qué trabajaba para él. Ahora las cosas cuadraban.

—No se dejen engañar por su apariencia de muñeca de cristal —prosiguió Byakuya—. Hace un par de años creó un virus que se expandió por Asia. ¿Recuerdan ese tétrico virus que te dejaba la pantalla negra, con un mensaje que decía "_Tomaré tu alma_"? bueno, pues fue ella. En una ocasión penetró en varias páginas oficiales del gobierno y escribió una amenaza de asesinatos masivos, y en otra dijo que había instalado bombas en un avión y puso en jaque a todo el aeropuerto de Tokio. Naraku la salvó de ir a prisión por eso, y desde entonces le guarda completa fidelidad a mi hermano.

Kanna se sintió incómoda con la improvisada introducción a su persona. No le gustaba que hablaran de ella ni ser el centro de atención, aunque su apariencia invariablemente atrajera las miradas. Consideraba casi como un secreto el hecho de que fuera una hacker al servicio de Naraku y todos sus fraudes y trampas. Además, sólo había penetrado en el sistema del gobierno y creado el virus para practicar y perfeccionar sus habilidades. Nadie salió herido y el virus no dejaba completamente inservible la computadora infectada. Incluso a ella le pareció exagerado que quisieran enviarla a prisión, pero sabía que no sobreviviría en un lugar como ese; por eso estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, agradecida con su jefe.

Bankotsu soltó una risa seca. Era una historia parecía a la cual había tenido con Naraku, luego de que este también los salvara de la cárcel por estar metido, su sequito y él, en la mafia. Pero eran mercenarios, y Naraku les pagaba mejor y no tenían que hacer trabajos tan complicados. Yura no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de asombro. Lo último que se hubiera imaginado es que esa chica fuera una verdadera cabrona, sin contar que fue una de las víctimas del famoso virus que amenazaba con arrancar almas.

—Kanna, ¿podrías sacar tu laptop y hacer un par de cosas, esas que tú sabes? —pidió Byakuya amablemente. Kanna no gesticuló mueca alguna, pero por dentro estaba recelosa.

—Yo sólo sigo las órdenes de Naraku.

Byakuya se preguntó si no sería más difícil de lo que pensó hacer que Kanna fuera parte de su plan. De hecho, era una pieza clave. Sin ella no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera comenzar.

—Vamos, Kanna, sólo quiero que te metas a la cuenta de cierta persona, nada grave. —Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Si no se movía, significaba que no estaba convencida de ayudarlo.

—No es lo que piensas. Sólo quiero que accedas el correo de Naraku, eso es todo —soltó, así, sin más, como si fuera tal cosa. Bankotsu pensó que Byakuya era bueno confundiendo a la gente, más no convenciéndola de manera directa. ¿De verdad esperaba que Kanna _traicionara_ a Naraku sólo por un simple juego? Bankotsu conocía la forma de trabajar de Kanna (aunque apenas se viniera enterando de su verdadera función), y la chica le era fiel ciegamente. Incluso, en ocasiones, parecía no tener voluntad propia.

—No puedo hacer eso —contestó con monotonía—. Ya te lo dije, sólo sigo órdenes de Naraku.

—Pero yo soy su hermano, así que, en cierta forma, es como si siguieras las órdenes de Naraku.

Kanna bajó discretamente la mirada, su forma de decir que aún no estaba convencida de ayudarlo y que, mejor, se buscara otro argumento para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Además, no tenía intenciones de traicionar la confianza de su jefe, mucho menos ponerse en peligro, que la joven conocía los alcances de Naraku. Tampoco tenía intenciones de fastidiar a Kagura, que, dentro de todo, su compañera de trabajo le caía bien, a pesar de la enorme diferencia entre sus personalidades; desde que había entrado a trabajar, su vida junto a ella era menos insípida, incluso con sus quejas y arranques de furia.

Byakuya bufó un poco desesperado. ¿Quién iba a decir que sería tan difícil convencer a la muchacha? Y eso que parecía no tener carácter.

—Mira, si lo que te da miedo es que te despidan, nadie tiene porque enterarse, ¿verdad? —miró a Yura y Bankotsu, quienes hicieron ademanes de que se mantendrían en silencio—. Si tú no hablas, lo cual no te costará trabajo, y yo no hablo, nadie tiene porque enterarse de absolutamente nada.

Kanna levantó la vista. En parte, tenía razón.

—No te preocupes, Kanna. Si algo sale mal, me echaré la culpa. Total, ¿qué puede pasar?

—Puede que Naraku te mate —susurró Bankotsu con voz tétrica. A Byakuya se le heló la sangre, pero las ganas de hacerle esa broma a su hermano no mermaron. A su vez, el trío vio un poco asombrado como Kanna, sin pronunciar palabra, sacaba la laptop de la bolsa y la colocaba sobre sus piernas.

Bueno, si así le ponía las cosas… ¿qué podía perder? se dijo la albina. Además, Naraku ya le debía una quincena. Tal vez le era fiel, pero tampoco vivía de aire. Sólo lo lamentaba por Kagura. Ya de por si estaban metidos en problemas. Ya sospechaba qué era lo que Byakuya tramaba exactamente… pero quién sabe, pensó que, con su pequeña intervención en el infantil plan de Byakuya, podría arreglar un poco las cosas.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente al ver que la chica accedía, y el trío se acercó a la muchacha, mirando la pantalla ansiosos, sintiéndose de pronto como unos niñatos de secundaria a punto de hacer una travesura o robar un examen.

Vieron a la joven hacer varios movimientos que no entendieron en lo absoluto. Abrió un par de programas, presionó algunas teclas, un par de sonidos extraños que los hicieron pensar que la computadora se apagaría, y después, como por arte de magia, mientras los finos y pálidos dedos de Kanna, que contrastaban de manera escalofriante con la negrura del teclado, viajaban de un lado a otro con rapidez creando un vicioso ritmo, se abrió la cuenta de correo de Naraku como si hubiera sido él mismo quien accedió.

Kanna retiró las manos del teclado, dándoles a entender que todo estaba listo. No tardó ni cinco minutos.

—Manos a la obra. —Byakuya tomó la laptop. Abrió una ventana de mensaje, y no le costó trabajo encontrar el correo de Kagura.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Sexo cibernético? —inquirió Bankotsu—. Escribe que Naraku se declara como gay y envía el mensaje a todo mundo —sugirió divertido. No pudo evitarlo, broma típica de hombres.

—¡Ni que fuera suicida! Si me descubre, ahí sí me cuelga de las pelotas. —Sin decir más, comenzó a redactar el mensaje. Conocía qué clase de lenguaje y estilo usaba Naraku al escribir algún correo, y no le costó para nada imitarlo. Pero antes de mandarlo, llamó a Yura. Se había olvidado de un pequeño pero importante detalle.

—Dime, Yura, ¿Kagura qué está haciendo a esta hora? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

La estilista se llevó un dedo a los labios carmín y lo pensó un poco.

—Pues… —Le echó un vistazo el reloj colocado en una de las paredes—. De hecho, en estos momentos debe estar usando la computadora. Sólo la usa por las noches.

—Lo imaginaba.

"_Quedaron unas cosas pendientes que no puedo dejar para mañana. Ven a mi departamento esta noche, tienes una hora. No quiero retrasos._

_PD: Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente"._

Fue ese el mensaje que Byakuya redactó y que, sin dudar, mandó a Kagura. Dos cosas esenciales; primero, atraerla por un asunto de trabajo supuestamente urgente. En segunda, la posdata, para dar un poco de tensión, y el tono, seco y directo, para darle más énfasis al hecho de que le ordenaba ir a verlo. Si sólo le decía que tenían que hablar, Kagura simplemente lo mandaría al diablo o lo llamaría. Byakuya conocía a Kagura, incluso la consideraba su amiga. Sabía qué palabras se podían usar contra ella.

Un poco lejos de ahí, la mujer recibió la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Pensó que sería cualquier cosa, pero cuando vio que era de parte de Naraku, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de hastío y resoplar como animal enjaulado.

No, por supuesto, su semana no podía ir peor. Esto venía a cerrarla con broche de oro. Que de por si Naraku ya era insufrible con ella, pero no, no le bastaba que trabajara para él ocho horas diarias, siguiendo toda clase de órdenes, desde llevarle el café, hasta hacerla de mensajera, secretaria, carta de presentación, organizar su agenda, tomar llamadas e incluso deshacerse de vez en cuando de documentos peligrosos, más las horas extras que muchas veces la hacía quedarse en la oficina o terminar el trabajo en su departamento (horas extras que el maldito no le pagaba). Tampoco se conformaba con regañarla cada dos por tres, soportarle su humor de perros, sus venenosas burlas y su cara de aborrecimiento; la obligaba a asistir a las reuniones y fiestas a donde Naraku iba, casi como si fuera su pareja, y ahora también la llamaba a las once de la noche para que fuera a su departamento a ver quién sabe qué cosas.

—Maldito bastardo explotador —masculló Kagura mientras, echa una furia, se calzaba los tacones—. ¡Un día juro que te demandaré!

De inmediato desechó la idea, como muchas otras veces lo hizo. Necesitaba el trabajo, y una demanda sólo le provocaría cosquillas al desgraciado de su jefe.

—Me pregunto qué mierda querrá —se dijo cuando salió de su departamento para buscar un taxi, nerviosa. El mensaje de Naraku fue más seco de lo usual. De hecho casi no parecía de él, en cierta forma. Naraku casi siempre terminaba llamándola a modo de burla "_querida_", o soltándole algún comentario mordaz que la hacía dudar de su profesionalismo. Ya se había acostumbrado y simplemente lo dejaba pasar sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero esta vez… tenía razones para preocuparse. Sonaba demasiado serio, casi como si tuviera alguna cuenta pendiente con él. Y las tenía.

Temió lo peor.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no está? —Bankotsu miró de un lado a otro en el pasillo del edificio de departamentos, no muy seguro de meterse al lugar donde vivía Naraku.

De alguna forma, Byakuya había conseguido una llave del departamento de su hermano y estaban frente a la puerta del mismo. Bankotsu hubiera podido abrir la cerradura con un simple pasador, pero tampoco le gustaba batallar de a gratis, y tenían prisa. Kanna ya no los acompañaba.

—Estoy seguro. Los jueves suele quedarse hasta muy tarde trabajando. Pero no falta mucho para que llegue.

Byakuya finalmente abrió la llave y entró con cautela al departamento. Estaba a oscuras. La única luz que entraba eran las de la ciudad, que pasaba a través de los enormes ventanales de la sala. Naraku no estaba, tal y como él lo había supuesto. Planearon esconderse en la habitación de huéspedes que, afortunadamente, tenía vista a la sala, sólo había que dejar un poco entreabierta la puerta y asomarse; el espacio, aunque reducido, daba una buena visión de lo que pasaba en la sala y parte de la cocina, sin contar que casi enfrente quedaba la habitación de Naraku. La única que causó problemas fue Yura, que insistía en revisar los cajones de ropa buscando un sostén que una vez se le quedó ahí. Cuando Bankotsu vio que el auto de Naraku entraba en el estacionamiento, los tres, entre muertos del miedo, la ansiedad y la emoción, corrieron en tropel como caballos desbocados hacía su improvisado escondite, apagaron las luces y devolvieron todo a su lugar.

Aún estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando vieron a Naraku entrar, y contuvieron la respiración todo lo que pudieron. Sólo entonces cayeron en la cuenta de la locura que hacían. No tenían idea de cómo podía reaccionar Naraku si los llegaba a descubrir. El hecho de que Byakuya supiera que su hermano mayor guardaba una pistola en su escritorio, no lo ayudó a calmarse.

Al principio, todo fue normal. Naraku encendió las luces, se quitó el saco, que arrojó sin cuidado a uno de los sillones, dejó ahí mismo su maletín y tomó un poco de agua, sin tener idea de que era observando meticulosamente por tres personas relativamente cercanas a él.

Yura no podía aguantar mucho la ansiedad. Cuando algo la emocionaba le era difícil no reír, y a pesar de que le sudaban las manos, no pudo evitar hacer un amago de sonrisa que Bankotsu notó, alarmándolo.

—No te vayas a reír, Yura —le advirtió Bankotsu en un susurró muy bajo. Aquello no funcionó, porque la cara de la joven se deformó más. El presagio de un próximo ataque de risa causando por el nerviosismo. Bankotsu se vio obligado a taparle la boca y sujetarla por detrás.

—Oigan, no se estén agasajando detrás de mi —murmuró Byakuya levantando la vista hacia ellos. Yura trataba de enmudecer en lo posible su involuntario ataque, con ayuda de Bankotsu, quien no la soltaba (a propósito).

Naraku se quedó tieso un instante cuando se acercó a la mesa de la sala para tomar su cajetilla de cigarros. Le había parecido escuchar algo. Pasó la vista por todo el lugar buscando aquello. Tampoco podía estar muy seguro, estaba un poco agotado, capaz andaba imaginando cosas, aunque tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho.

—¡Nos ha descubierto! —exclamó Bankotsu, con un tono apenas audible, y un poco alarmado. Byakuya le hizo una seña de que se callara. Yura pareció calmarse, y tensarse, como una reacción inmediata ante el pánico que podía desatarse, así que Bankotsu la soltó.

Volvieron a posar la vista sobre Naraku, expectantes, aguantando la respiración. Ya estaban sudando frío. Un constante golpeteo resonaba en sus oídos, el sonido de los propios latidos de sus corazones, tan fuertes que juraron que Naraku los escucharía, mientras este se mantenía inmóvil a excepción de sus ojos. Sólo hasta segundos después, cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, se encogió de hombros y terminó de sacar un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo. El trío soltó el aire contenido en sus bocas de una manera poco discreta.

Naraku se recostó en el sillón y sacó un libro. No tenía ánimos de hacer otra cosa. Había sido un día pesado y agotador, sin contar la semana de pesadilla que había tenido. Lo que menos quería era saber del resto del mundo. Byakuya se sonrió. Imaginó que sería así (hubiera sido garrafal que a Naraku se le ocurriera usar la computadora para terminar notando un mensaje que él nunca escribió ni mandó).

Un rato después tocaron a la puerta. Escucharon a Naraku maldecir algo de que quién era a esa hora. Pareció querer hacerse el tonto y dejarlo pasar, pero cuando tocaron por segunda vez, se levantó, quejándose por lo bajo.

—¿Kagura? —Miró con desconcierto a la joven, quien no parecía lucir mejor que él. Ella también había tenido una tormentosa semana—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin detenerse a responder nada, la mujer entró al departamento como tal cosa y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —masculló, cruzándose de brazos—. Eso me lo dirás tú. Me mandaste un correo hace rato.

Naraku se quedó parado frente a ella. La confusión en su rostro era sincera y grande. Parpadeó un par de veces, a lo cual Kagura bufó, creyendo que se hacía el tonto, con el idiota fin de molestarla.

—¿Qué?

—Naraku, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas. ¿Cuál es el trabajo pendiente?

El trío ahora luchaba por no reírse, aunque sus enormes sonrisas amenazaban con estallar en cualquier instante en carcajadas. No tenían idea de qué esperar con respecto a esos dos.

Naraku negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no te llamé.

—Claro que sí. Me mandaste un correo hace un rato, diciéndome que viniera, que porque había trabajo pendiente, y que querías hablar conmigo.

Naraku no salía de su impresión. Insistió con que él no tenía ni media hora de haber llegado a su departamento y que no había tocado una computadora en las últimas tres horas. Kagura siguió insistiendo en el hecho de que él le había pedido que fuera, que le dijera de una vez qué había que hacer y cuál era el tema a tratar, siempre con su cara de aborrecimiento. Lo que menos quería era verlo, y esa broma que, a sus ojos, él le jugaba, le daban ganas de tirarlo de la ventana o molerlo a golpes con los tacones que tanto le insistía en que usara.

Por supuesto, Naraku no tenía idea de que había sido hackeado y que todo aquello era una especie de emboscada gestada por su propio hermano. Tampoco tenía idea de que tuviera a medio mundo en su departamento, mirando atentos lo que Kagura y él hacían.

Naraku comenzó a tomarse eso como una especie de broma mal hecha por Kagura, con el pretexto de verlo. No la culpaba, los acontecimientos de la última semana entre ellos habían sido caóticos e incómodos. Si Kagura era quien realmente quería hablar con él, difícilmente lo aceptaría, y parecía estar reacia a tratar el tema que les urgía durante las horas de trabajo, como si temiera que alguien lo notara.

—Recuérdame por qué hacemos esto —murmuró Bankotsu mientras aquellos dos peleaban—. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a comprobar si de verdad andan o no —musitó Byakuya.

—¿Y luego? —habló Yura con discreción—. Lo comprobamos, ¿y después? ¿alguno de ustedes ya pensó cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos noten?

Byakuya se quedó de piedra y Bankotsu empalideció, a pesar de su piel morena. En realidad, no habían pensado cómo carajos iban a salir de ahí sin que los notaran. Casi habían hecho las cosas sin pensar, impulsados por la emoción y el riesgo. La única manera era esperar que Naraku fuera a dormir y aprovechar para irse (a riesgo de que él los escuchara) o, pasar la noche ahí, esperar a que Naraku se fuera a trabajar al día siguiente y salir.

Byakuya pensó que, si su hermano y Kagura terminaban haciéndolo, podrían irse (difícilmente les pondrían atención mientras ellos estaban en el asunto) a menos que se les ocurriera desfogarse en pleno departamento o a puertas abiertas.

De pronto dejaron de analizar sus opciones y se quedaron con la cabeza en blanco, luego de lo que dijo Naraku.

—Kagura, si tenías tantos deseos de verme —La sonrisa de confianza de Naraku creció mientras hablaba—, sólo tenias que decírmelo.

Kagura frunció el ceño y lo miro hastiada.

—¿Qué?

Él amplió su sonrisa torcida, una que resultaba maliciosa a la vez que encantadora, y se acercó a su asistente.

—Inventar que te llamé pidiéndote que vinieras, no es buena jugada, querida. —Mientras hablaba, se dio la libertad de llevar una mano al mentón de Kagura, levantando su rostro hacia él. Comenzaba a sentir un irrefrenable y familiar ardor con ella tan cerca—. Realmente no me molestaría vernos horas extras. No tienes que recurrir a pretextos tontos para verme.

Los tres intrusos casi se van de espaldas, mientras se estremecían y abrían las bocas tan enormemente, que parecía que sus mandíbulas se desprenderían hasta caer al suelo. No era ningún secreto el hecho de que Naraku solía hacer bromas de mal gusto y comentarios mordaces para molestar a la víctima en turno, pero a sus oídos, aquellas palabras se habían escuchado _demasiado_ sugerentes.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Byakuya, triunfal, preparando mil y un comentarios burlones para su hermano. Se las arreglaría para decirle que había descubierto su pequeño amorío con Kagura (sin necesidad de delatarse ni delatar a sus compañeros de complot, que no era necesario que corriera sangre). Bueno, al menos, hasta ahora, es lo que parecía: una aventura.

—Idiota. No me vengas con eso —gruñó Kagura, aunque no hizo nada por apartarse de Naraku—. No quieras pasarte de listo.

—¿Yo? Tú eres quien ha venido corriendo hasta acá con quién sabe qué intenciones.

—Bájate de tu nube, ¿quieres? Tú fuiste quien me llamó —insistió ella—. Sólo dime qué necesitas, no me hagas perder mi tiempo. Ya bastantes problemas me has ocasionado.

Naraku desvió la vista unos instantes, ahogando una risilla burlona, sin soltarla. No iba a negarlo, estaba un poco más gentil. Aunque era una gentileza perversa y engañosa. Casi le provocaba ternura la idea de que Kagura no aguantara las ganas de ir a verlo, incluso lo excitaba, le subía el ego. Impulsado por eso, luego volvió a mirarla fijamente, y, tomándola con fuerza del mentón con sus dedos, levantó más su rostro y la besó directamente.

En la habitación de huéspedes las cosas estaban a nada de explotar. Yura tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un grito de sorpresa. Bankotsu hizo un mohín de asco; era raro ver a Naraku y Kagura besándose, y Byakuya no pudo evitar exclamar en voz apenas baja.

—¡Joder, claro que lo sabía!

Contrario a lo que pensaron que iban a ver, a Kagura separándose de Naraku y gritándole un par de cosas para, probablemente, terminar abofeteándolo, la joven, en lugar de eso, no ofreció resistencia alguna al beso, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Al contrario, su reacción inmediata fue besarlo de vuelta, con más fogosidad. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron ella no perdió tiempo en pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naraku, empujándolo más cerca, impulsada por una especie de excitación que la hacía asquearse por dentro a la vez que le resultaba deliciosamente arriesgado.

Naraku se sintió más que satisfecho. No iba a negar que Kagura, por más quejumbrosa y malhumorada que fuera, era muy guapa y, extrañamente, su descarada insolencia lo atraía. Esa actitud irreverente que difícilmente lograba mermar a base del miedo. Kagura podía fingir obedecerlo, pero sabía que lo hacía de mala gana y a regañadientes. De una u otra forma, ella nunca se quedaba con las ganas. Pocas personas tenían esa entereza para enfrentarlo. No por nada el ambiente de trabajo entre ellos era tan denso e insoportable, pero le encantaba desesperarla a todos los niveles. Su poco profesionalismo como para de pronto querer algo con su asistente (lo cual sólo le había sucedido con Kagura) lo hacían sentir que se rebajaba a niveles insospechados, pero, ¿qué podía decir a su favor? No era mujeriego, pero siempre se andaba fijando en mujeres problemáticas que lo terminaban trastornado, así como Kagura sabía ya que tenía una rara atracción por los _chicos malos, _hombres que le provocaran un tirón de adrenalina, algo que fuera intenso, lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su orgullo y malhumor y tener algo que ver con ellos.

Kagura se dejó llevar con la misma simpleza con la que lo había hecho hace casi una semana atrás. Había tomado la peor decisión de su vida –Naraku y ella- y ahora tenían que encontrar la manera de arreglarlo, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema, y durante todos esos días se trataron con más hostilidad que de costumbre, actitud que más de uno notó y que hicieron más fuertes los cotilleos sobre el beso que habían compartido en el antro, que, como muchos seguramente querían saber, pero no se atrevían a preguntar, sí había pasado.

Y la historia detrás de eso era aun más truculenta que el simple hecho de que habían terminado liados. La sensación de complicidad de lo que realmente había pasado y que, según esto, sólo ellos dos sabían, les daba una emoción morbosa, como si juntos le ocultaran al mundo un terrible crimen que los podía hundir. Aunque de pronto se sentían como los protagonistas de una película americana. Sin embargo, arreglar el asunto, era más complicado de lo que parecía y, forzosamente, personas ajenas al problema se tendrían que enterar, aunque, si no lo arreglaban, tarde o temprano también saldría a la luz. Ambos estaban atados de manos.

Pero por ahora podían tener sexo. El que se llevaran tan mal no mermaba el hecho de que se gustaban y que los defectos del otro los atraían más que sus casi nulas virtudes, y el hecho de que ambos supieran eso, contrario a lo que se podía pensar, los hacía sentirse más atraídos por el otro a la vez que los obligaba a detestarse con más intensidad por culpa de sus involuntarios e irrefrenables deseos. Se sentían fuera de control.

Naraku no tardó en deslizar el suéter de Kagura hacia sus hombros, el cual cayó al suelo detrás de ella. Separó sus labios de los de la mujer y soltó su rostro, para enseguida pasar su boca al cuello. La escuchó suspirar con suavidad en su oído, contrastando con sus débiles ruegos de que se detuviera, luego dijo algo de "_el cuello no_", pero eso no lo incitó a detenerse sino a seguir con más ganas, sobre todo cuando Kagura murmuró, quedándose sin aliento:

—Está bien, hazme lo que quieras, pero no digas nada, que se supone que te odio—. Con la declaración hecha y casi restándose culpa, Kagura llevó sus manos al cabello de él y lo apretó en sus puños, súbitamente excitada, mientras sentía que sus piernas enflaquecían junto con la serie de escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda. No podía evitarlo, su actitud inflexible contrastaba con su docilidad para recibir de buena gana algunas caricias bien hechas.

El trío se quería morir, pegarse un tiro o salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para arrojarse de la ventana. Iban a tener sexo, claro que sí. ¿En qué otra cosa podían terminar esos toqueteos? Yura no se sentía recelosa de que su amiga se estuviera metiendo con su ex novio, sólo la envidiaba un poco. La maldita estaba tocando su cabello con toda la libertad del mundo, como ella lo había hecho alguna vez. Bankotsu se vio tentado a sacar su celular y grabarlo todo, para la posteridad, pero Byakuya lo detuvo. Para él, eso era algo, muy, pero muy grave. Mucho más grave y alarmante que un simple beso compartido bajo los efectos del alcohol.

No podían tener sexo, se dijo. ¡Sería el fin de los tiempos! Si Naraku y Kagura tenían sexo, y, por algún descuido, ella quedaba embarazada, no podía ni imaginar lo que pasaría. Se convertiría en tío de un niño producto de la lujuria de ambos, con la impulsividad, toda la capacidad de rencor y la ira de Kagura, aunado a la habilidad innata para manipular de Naraku, su ambición y nula moralidad. Lo sabía, el maldito engendro sería como el anticristo, la Profecía, el hijo del Diablo y una mujer con una personalidad endemoniada, listo para ser aventado al mundo y acabar con él, y el bastardo se llamaría Hakudoushi (al menos, en alguna ocasión, Naraku le dijo que si tuviera un hijo, lo llamaría así).

Mientras Byakuya se imaginaba el fin de los tiempos y la humanidad, Naraku aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de Kagura y su obvia y rápida excitación para llevar una mano a su espalda y pegar su cuerpo al de ella. La fricción de sus cuerpos la volvió un poco loca; algo como una descarga eléctrica pasó por su cabeza, despertando sus sentidos y desgarrando todo limite, y sin avisar, tomó a Naraku de los hombros y lo arrojó contra el sofá. Naraku quedó sentado sin saber exactamente qué diablos había pasado, pero la visión de Kagura sonriéndole con lascivia lo devolvió a la realidad. De pronto le gustó la iniciativa dominante con la cual estaba jugando Kagura, quien no tardó en sentarse sobre él.

En cuanto lo hizo, volvió a besarlo, mientras se frotaba contra él con una lentitud sensual y firme. Los suspiros de ambos quedaban atrapados en la boca del otro, pero podían sentirlos. Naraku se ocupó de levantarle poco a poco la falda hasta los muslos, comenzando a sentirse más agitado.

La sensación de las manos de Naraku recorriendo sus muslos y jugueteando con quitarle la ropa interior, le provocó un dolor agudo en la cabeza a la par que su piel se enchinaba. Él parecía muy a gusto, pero cuando Kagura sintió la erección de él crecer justo debajo de ella, de pronto tuvo un momento de lucidez, como si hubiera recordado con quién estaba. Demonios, ¡era Naraku! No sólo era Naraku, sino el explotador de su jefe. La fantasía de tener algo que ver con su jefe (fantasía que Naraku compartía con el hecho de meterse con su asistente) era algo que tenían en común y que muchos ya habían hecho y que, además, usualmente terminaba horriblemente mal. Bueno, la situación de ellos ya estaba más que mal. Kagura supo que no estaba actuando con suficiente responsabilidad, que sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo sexual que sentía por Naraku y que, durante mucho tiempo, tuvo reprimido dentro de ella, hasta que explotó en aquella fiesta, desinhibidos por la música, la constante convivencia y el alcohol recorriendo sus venas. Y por eso había pasado lo que había pasado, aquel error garrafal que ella consideraba, ya había arruinado sus vidas.

—No, ya basta —sentenció Kagura, separando sus labios de los de él de manera abrupta. Su voz sonaba delgada y agitada, como si se fuera a desmayar. Naraku resopló. ¿Acaso pensaba dejar las cosas así?

—No, no podemos hacer esto de nuevo —insistió la joven llevándose una mano a la frente, un poco angustiada. Naraku pudo notar su confusión, la cual le pareció casi infantil. Total, para él, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ¿por qué no sacarle provecho?

—¿Y qué importa? No puede terminar peor que la última vez. —Kagura dudó seriamente de lo que decía—. Total, tampoco estamos haciendo nada malo. Estamos casados.

La declaración fue rotunda y tan directa que el trío se quedó pasmado unos instantes. Luego, Yura tragó aire con fuerza, provocando un sonido lo suficientemente alto. Nadie le prestó atención, pues Byakuya abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, profundamente sorprendido. Bankotsu ahogó un grito que salió débil y entrecortado de su boca.

¿Cómo que estaban casados? Era la única pregunta que estaba presente en la cabeza de los tres. ¿Cuándo carajo había pasado todo eso? ¡Era como el apocalipsis! Pero en realidad, las circunstancias que los llevaron a unirse en "_santo matrimonio"_ habían sido bastante simples y hasta tontas.

Kagura tuvo que asistir a la fiesta de la firma, con Naraku, tal y como él le había ordenado. Para quitarse el estrés y el coraje de encima, tomó algunas copas, al igual que él, quien últimamente trabajaba demasiado. Se relajaron, y hacia el final de la reunión, algunos cuantos compañeros, los más fiesteros, propusieron irse de antro. Ya a esas alturas Kagura y Naraku habían olvidado el odio que se profesaban, y entre la música, las bromas y las risas, vieron al otro más atractivo que nunca y se terminaron besando. Nadie supo cuándo se fueron juntos de ahí, y terminaron tambaleándose en las oficinas y despachos de la firma de abogados, la cual estaba vacía. Naraku estaba ya tan ebrio, que le dijo a Kagura que hace tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien, y que quería estar así todos los días por el resto de su vida, y de alguna forma, Kagura no recuerda cómo, le pidió matrimonio. Para ella, desprovista de sus cinco sentidos, le pareció la cosa más romántica del mundo y aceptó sin chistar (incluso recordaba que hasta se sintió genuinamente feliz). Luego Naraku llamó a Kanna para que les trajera los documentos necesarios e hiciera de testigo, y firmaron los papeles como quien firma con inconsciente alegría e inocencia su propia sentencia de muerte.

Luego despertó desnuda en el departamento de Naraku, con una resaca maligna, no mejor que la de él. Supuso que esa había sido la _luna de miel_.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —musito Kagura enfadada, posando sus manos en los hombros de Naraku—. Deberías decirle a Kanna que cuando estás borracho, no te haga caso, sobre todo cuando sales con eso de querer casarte. Por su culpa estamos metidos en esto.

—¡Esa chiquilla! —exclamó Byakuya en voz baja. Ella sabía la verdad y no les había dicho nada. Ahora entendía todo. Si se terminaron casando aquella noche de copas que estaba en boca de todos, la joven albina hubiera accedido a darles los documentos de matrimonio a esos dos si Naraku se lo ordenaba, estuviera en el estado que estuviera. ¿Quién más iba a atreverse a hacerlo más que Kanna?

—¿Escuchaste algo? —dijo después Kagura, volteando hacia todos lados. Le pareció haber escuchado un par de ruidos, pero no encontraba el origen del asunto, además no se podía dar mucha credibilidad en ese momento. Aún estaba muy excitada, aunque ella misma estuviera cortando todo el rollo.

—No salgas con eso —rezongó Naraku, tomando eso como un nuevo pretexto. ¿Qué pretendía Kagura? ¿Hacerle creer que había fantasmas espiándolos?

—Hablo en serio. —Se volvió a él, olvidándose de los ruidos—. Tenemos que tratar esto de que estamos casados. Yo no quiero estar casada, y menos contigo.

—A mi no me lo parece —argumentó Naraku con una sonrisa lasciva, bajando la mirada—. Así podríamos follar legalmente.

En ese momento la mano de Bankotsu resbaló, y fue a dar contra el trasero de Yura, quien estaba debajo de él. El súbito tacto de la mano del hombre contra ella la hizo enfurecerse. Una cosa es que fuera una mujer coqueta, y otra muy distinta que se dejara manosear sin permiso de ella.

—¡Quita tu mano de mi trasero, pervertido! —gritó iracunda. Bankotsu apenas se percató de lo que había pasado y se echó para atrás con las manos al aire, argumentando que había sido un accidente (lo cual era verdad, pero tampoco se arrepentía). A Byakuya se le fue la sangre hasta los pies y supo que estaban fritos. Perderían la cabeza. En medio del alboroto (y es que esos dos estaban encima de él) Byakuya perdió el equilibrio y se fue para adelante, con Yura y Bankotsu detrás. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y el trío quedó tirado en el suelo a pocos metros del sofá donde se encontraban Kagura y Naraku.

Semejante escándalo y "_entrada triunfal_" no pasó desapercibida por los últimos dos, quienes se quedaron helados en su sitio, mirando contrariados como los tres, tirados en el suelo, se hacían un enredo de manos, piernas, brazos y palabrotas, mascullando algo de que todo se había ido al carajo, que estaban perdidos y echándose la culpa unos a otros de que eran unos imbéciles (Bankotsu dijo algo de que lo colgarían de las pelotas).

Luego de unos instantes, con Kagura y Naraku aún paralizados, los tres se acomodaron y se les quedaron viendo. Las miradas de nerviosismo de casi todos los presentes, de que habían hecho algo muy malo, no se hicieron esperar antes de que explotara cualquiera de los dos bandos.

Naraku por un momento no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. No era muy cómodo estar a punto de tener sexo con su… _esposa_, y de pronto encontrarse con la presencia de su hermano menor, su ex novia y uno de sus empleados haciendo el ridículo en medio de su departamento. Por otro lado, lo único que atinó a hacer Kagura, fue tragar duro, mirar un instante a Naraku, y luego abofetearlo, haciendo como si ella no tuviera nada que ver. Se separó de él de un salto. Naraku no sabía si sentirse enojado por la cachetada (que a su parecer, no se merecía) o por el hecho de que obviamente, ese trió de idiotas lo habían estado espiando desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?! —vociferó con voz dura, levantándose mientras Kagura se acomodaba la falda. Los aludidos se miraron, muertos de los nervios y temblando, tratando de encontrar alguna manera lógica de explicar aquello, algo que pudiera salvar sus cabezas.

—Este… —balbuceó Byakuya, pasando una mirada a sus dos cómplices, quienes estaban pálidos. Tenían la pinta de ser unos prisioneros de guerra que habían hecho de espías y que estaban siendo llevados a fusilar, y luego pasó la vista a su hermano, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero se mantenía callado; le estaba dando unos segundos de ventaja para explicarse y luego, probablemente, estrangularlo; luego posó su vista en Kagura, a quien vio como su única salvadora.

Bueno, Naraku debía actuar como buen esposo y hacer caso a los buenos consejos de su mujer, ¿no?

—¡Cuñada! —gritó Byakuya recuperando como por arte de magia su compostura despreocupada de siempre, y se abalanzó hacia Kagura para abrazarla. La mujer se quedó de piedra mientras Byakuya la apretaba contra él, y cuando la soltó, dijo con una sonrisa:

—Bienvenida a la familia.

Naraku quería aventarlos a todos de un risco.

Bankotsu y Yura entendieron el juego de Byakuya, una técnica excelente: poner en jaque a la otra persona con algo aún más vergonzoso contra lo cual no pudiera defenderse. Finalmente, los que supuestamente se llevaban como perros y gatos, que se odiaban a muerte, pero estaban casados y no querían que nadie se enterara, eran ellos.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kagura! —Bankotsu se acercó a la aludida—. Te estuve cortejando tanto tiempo y no quisiste soltar nada, ¿pero vas y te metes con el psicópata de Naraku?

Kagura le dijo que se callara, mientras Naraku lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿O acaso querías algo más serio? —insistió el moreno, luego le sonrió a Naraku de manera ladina—. No sabías que fueras tan formal, eh, Naraku.

—Cállate, Bankotsu. Es más, ¡todos ustedes salgan de aquí!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yura se acercó desde atrás y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ambos.

—¿Te casaste con Kagura porque se parece a mí, Naraku? —dijo con voz traviesa y sensual—. Te entiendo, una vez que me prueban, es difícil olvidarse de mí. Oh, los hombres, ¡siempre buscándome en todas las mujeres! —Luego volteó hacia Kagura—. Sin rencores. Yo ya lo superé. ¡Diviértete y felicidades! Naraku es perverso, pero cuando le encuentras el ritmo…

—¡Basta! —gritaron ambos, quitándose a Yura de encima.

—¿Y para cuándo los hijos? Porque se ve que traen prisa. —Esta vez fue Bankotsu, aunque Byakuya empalideció un poco.

Naraku no lo soportó más. No podía luchar contra ellos en tropel yéndose contra él al mismo tiempo, preguntándole toda esa sarta de tonterías, usando las mismas cosas vergonzosas que lo relacionaban con Kagura y que había pasado toda la maldita semana tratando de solucionar, las cuales lo delataban como un ebrio que era capaz de cualquier cosa (también debía encargarse de Kanna y decirle que, cuando lo viera en ese estado, mejor le trajera un café y no documentos importantes para firmar). No, no podía. ¿Con qué cara los iba a detener? Al menos no en ese momento. Vamos, que hasta lo habían visto _agasajándose_ con Kagura en el sofá, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Bankotsu lo había grabado. También creía que Byakuya era el principal bromista –siempre era él quien empezaba esa clase de cosas- y que Bankotsu y Yura sólo estaban incluidos para tener un par de "testigos" y divertirse a costa suya. No se merecía tantos problemas y humillaciones.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Largo de aquí! —Naraku empujó a los tres hasta la puerta, gritando un par de maldiciones más. Kagura iba detrás de él, queriendo comprobar que esa bola de tarados se fueran. Después de todo, ella también estaba demasiado involucrada en el asunto. Es decir, se suponía que odiaba a Naraku, y resultaba que se metía –y casaba- con él. Si alguien más se enteraba, nunca la volverían a tomar en serio cuando mandara a la gente al diablo a diestra y siniestra.

—Nadie puede saber nada —les advirtió Naraku una vez que estuvieron en la puerta. Su gesto estaba ensombrecido—. Si dicen una sola palabra de lo que vieron, y de lo que saben, juro que yo mismo les cortaré la lengua.

Bankotsu se estremeció un poco. Después de todo él hacía los trabajos sucios de Naraku, y bien lo creía capaz de hacer eso. No había salido bueno para la escuela y sólo había terminado la preparatoria y apenas sabía leer y escribir. ¿Ahora tendría que aprender lenguaje de señas? Que no lo jodieran.

—Ya me encargaré después de ustedes —dijo una vez más Naraku, sujetando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza. Byakuya le echó una mirada traviesa a Kagura, aún detrás de su hermano (y esposo), y luego observó a Naraku con tranquilidad.

—Oye, hermano, ¿y piensas presentar a Kagura ante nuestros padres? Merecen saber que estás casado. ¡Mamá se pondrá tan feliz! Y tan celosa…

Desapareció la sonrisa del chistosito de su hermano cerrando la puerta fuerte y de un sólo golpe. Las ventanas temblaron y Kagura se encrespó, sobresaltada. Sólo cuando se quedaron solos, la mujer soltó todo el aire contenido que se había guardado. Naraku volteó a verla y se quedaron mirándose un rato, aún agitados por el descubrimiento de su vergonzoso secreto y enlace. No sabían qué esperar en ese momento del otro.

—¿Ahora resulta que tengo suegros? —reclamó la joven, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

—Y de los pesados. Mi madre es muy celosa.

Aquello sólo había sido para molestarla. Se estaba desquitando con ella porque lo habían molestado a él. ¡Semejante egoísta, si los dos estaban metidos en ese embrollo! Kagura bufó y caminó de vuelta a la sala, pensando seriamente en irse, pero no quería encontrarse con ninguno de ellos. Naraku observó el involuntario contoneo de las caderas de su _esposa_, que parecía hacerse más voluptuoso y sugerente cuando estaba así de enfurruñada.

Bueno, aún se podía salvar la noche, sabía que esos tres no dirían nada, y, después de todo, Kagura había ido hasta allí para verlo, ¿o no? Eso significaba que no podía estar tan molesta con él, o con el matrimonio.

Naraku la siguió y se paró frente a ella cuando Kagura estuvo a punto de tomar un cigarrillo –sin permiso de nadie-. La "confianza", si así se le podía llamar, entre ellos, crecía a pasos alarmantes.

—Bueno —Naraku le quitó el cigarro de la boca—, continuemos.

Kagura frunció el ceño, ofendida. Con lo que había pasado se le había ido toda emoción.

—¡Ni loca! Arréglatelas tú solo, que para eso tienes dos manos y diez dedos. —Caminó hacia la habitación de Naraku, quien se quedó un poco pasmado al ser tan abruptamente rechazado.

Kagura tomó una almohada y una sábana y se las arrojó a su esposo, las cuales fueron a dar directo a su cara.

—Por cierto, ya que estamos tan_ felizmente_ casados, y como te niegas a darme el divorcio, deberías dormir en el sofá, _querido_ —sentenció de manera irónica. No sabía por qué Naraku se negaba a anular el matrimonio, pero sospechaba que era porque, al final de cuentas, sí le gustaba mucho, y tenerla unida legalmente a él era una manera de tenerla sometida y hacer de su vida un infierno.

Bueno, ella entonces tendría que jugar el papel de esposa insufrible hasta que le metiera una demanda y hacer un escándalo. Si tenía suerte capaz podía arruinar su reputación… aunque seguro él la arruinaría a ella primero.

Naraku, mientras tanto, se quedó de piedra, mirando las sábanas y la almohada sobre sus brazos. Luego levantó la vista a Kagura, alzando una ceja. ¿Acaso esa era la vida de casado que le esperaba?

—¿Disculpa? —Caminó decidido hacia ella—. ¿Yo, al sofá? Te recuerdo que este es mi departamento, yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí, _mi querida Kagura_ —dijo, usando el mismo tono sarcástico que usara ella—. Así que tú dormirás en el sofá, si no te molesta.

Con todo el cinismo del mundo le puso sobre los brazos la almohada y la sábana. Kagura estaba indignada. ¿Esa era la vida de casada –con Naraku- que le esperaba? ¿Ni siquiera podía tener la satisfacción de mandarlo al sofá? Menudo patán.

Naraku decidió hacer uso de su última jugada antes de meterse a su dormitorio.

—Aunque… no es necesario que te vayas al sofá. La cama es grande.

Sonrió de manera maliciosa, una perversidad que resultaba atractiva y que le presagiaba a Kagura lo que podía esperar si aceptaba su muy obvia oferta.

—Mejor yo al sofá —sentenció la mujer encaminándose a la sala, resignada.

Naraku se quedó parado en su lugar, atónito. ¡Esa mujer era el diablo! ¿Cómo se había ido a casar con ella? ¿Pues cuánto había tomado? se lamentó varias veces. De todas las mujeres que había en el mundo, había cometido la gran tontería de casarse con la más rebelde y subversiva de todas.

Kagura se acomodó en el sofá (el cual, afortunadamente, era bastante grande) y se dispuso a dormir, aunque sabía que le costaría conciliar el sueño. Era la segunda vez que dormía en el apartamento de su jefe (y ahora esposo). La primera vez fue en su "luna de miel", y ahora tenían su primera pelea oficial como matrimonio. El ambiente sonaba cada vez más alarmante.

Naraku hizo como que dormía, pero al igual que Kagura, no pudo pegar ojo. No sabía qué era ni tenía interés en descubrirlo, sólo tenía la sensación de que eso de estar casado, con Kagura, no era tan malo como parecía; podía fastidiarla hasta que la _muerte los separara_, ¿no? En el fondo, sonaba divertido. Kagura se irritaba tan fácilmente que él a veces no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Después de todo, si en su delirio etílico le había propuesto matrimonio y todo, y ella había aceptado, es porque la atracción entre ellos, al fondo de su hostil relación laboral y profesional, era más grande de lo que creían. ¿Podría ser que incluso la superara? La idea de pronto le causó escalofríos.

Kagura, acostada en el sofá y cubierta hasta la cabeza, estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento Naraku iría con ella a querer pasarse de listo o fastidiarla, pero… no pasó nada. Los minutos corrieron, y ni rastro de Naraku. Casi se sintió nerviosa de no saber nada de él desde que se fuera a su dormitorio. Al menos esa noche no tenía pensado molestarla. Le pareció extraño. Era la primera vez (si existió alguna otra ocasión, ya la había olvidado) en que Naraku, de hecho, respetaba _algo_ que ella decía.

Quiso pensar que tal vez no era _tan_ malo después de todo. Si no seguía metiendo la pata, quizá pensaría mejor lo del divorcio.

* * *

**Yo pensé que iba a sufrir horrores con este fic, pero la verdad conforme iba avanzando, las cosas fueron saliendo cada vez más fáciles, aunque al principio no sabía cómo diablos manejar lo de la emboscada. Lamento que haya sido AU, pero es que la idea debía incluir a los amigos de la pareja principal, y pues, Naraku y Kagura ni a palos tuvieron amigos en la época feudal xD **

**No creo que me haya salido muy cómico, aunque he de admitir que me encantó la idea de sacar que se habían casado; sí, lo sé, es súper cliché, sólo me faltó ambientarlo en Las Vegas, pero se me hacía como que muy poco poner que simplemente se besaron la noche de la fiesta o que se liaron… y además cumplí mi fantasía de ver a esos dos casados xD**

**Luego, no sé, me gustaba la idea de incluir a Byakuya, Yura y Bankotsu, eran mis soportes para la comedia. Y sé que suena raro imaginar a Kanna como hacker xD pero cuando me puse a pensarlo bien, tiene bastante sentido; dedicarse al asunto de las computadoras no te permite mucha vida social, algo que a Kanna no le interesaría tener en un AU, y se podría decir que es un pequeño guiño a la serie. Es como en la época feudal, donde Kanna podía ver cualquier cosa a través de su espejo, y traspasándolo a la época moderna, la chica podría enterarse de los detalles de la vida de cualquiera por medio de una computadora y sus trucos, y todos sabemos que en internet la gente registra casi, casi, hasta cuándo van al baño, y eso de las políticas de privacidad es un mito. Además sería algo que Naraku podría aprovechar para su propio beneficio. **

**Por cierto, investigué un poco, y resulta que en Japón no es tan difícil casarse (por el civil, obviamente). Ni siquiera necesitan estar frente a un juez o servidor público, sólo se necesitan los papeles necesarios a la mano, e incluso se pueden mandar los documentos por correo al ayuntamiento y validar el matrimonio, y en el fic, con Kanna encargándose de todo eso, pues creo que es bien posible que se pudieran casar.**

**Espero que el final no haya quedado muy cursi… me gustó la idea de dejar un final muy ligeramente tierno con respecto a esos dos, pero no sé si me quedó muy raro. **

**En fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado del fic y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
